Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure
Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure is a 4D motion simulator based off Cartoon Network's popular animated shows. Summary Join Uncle Grandpa as he travels through the worlds Regular Show, Steven Universe, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Amazing World of Gumball to rescue Gumball from Aunt Grandma in this motion simulator adventure. Attraction Queue The queue begins at the entrance with HD tvs playing clips of Uncle Grandpa, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Powerpuff Girls, Clarence, Steven Universe, Ben 10 , We Bare Bears, and Ok Ko: Lets Be Heroes along with new animated footage of Cartoon Network characters going to a fair at the studio. Pre-Show 1 Pre-Show 2 Ride Cast * Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Lena Headey as Aunt Grandma * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Salyers as Rigby * Zach Callison as Steven Universe * Estelle as Garnet * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst * Deedee Magno as Pearl * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * John Dimaggio as Jake the Dog * Tom Kenny as the Ice King, the Mayor of Townsville, Sumo, Boo Boo, Tiny Miracle * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson * Eric Edelstein as Grizzly Bear, Chad * Bobby Moynihan as Panda Bear * Demetri Martin as Ice Bear * Spencer Rothbell as Clarence, Balance * Sean Giambrone as Jeff * Roger Craig Smith as Belson, Thomas * Katie Crown as Mary * Tara Strong as Ben * Candi Milo as Dexter * Jeff Bergman as Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Fred Flintstone * Frank Welker as Scooby Doo * Eric Bauza as Belly Bag, Hot Dog Person, Xarna: She-Warrior of the Apocalypse, Gust-O Trivia * The ride is an official sequel to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, but unlike The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, which Universal co-produced with Hanna-Barbera Productions, Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure is produced solely by Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. (both owned by Time Warner) for Universal. * The ride is similar with The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and Jimmy Neutron Nicktoon Blast, but focused on Cartoon Network shows. However there is a reference to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera where Yogi, Boo Boo, Scooby Doo, Fred Flintstone, and George Jetson makes a cameo in one of queue videos in which they attempted to save the Hanna-Barbera Studios (and Uncle Grandpa accidently runs over the contractor who they about to sign the contract to save the studios). * Other Time Warner characters does not appear in Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure are the cast of Looney Tunes and DC Comics superheroes due to Six Flags has the rights of those two WB franchises. * While the characters of there shows are animated by their respective studios, both the CGI rocket use by Aunt Grandma shown in the pre-show, and ride along with the CGI sets are animated by Warner Bros. Animation. * The building that's holding the attraction is call Soundstage 92 as a reference to 1992 which is the year Cartoon Network went on the air. * First announced in January 6, 2018. Transcript Queue Video#1 (The video opens where it starts as a static on the camera screen and then reveals an image of close-up face of Uncle Grandpa setting up his camera) Uncle Grandpa: 'I hope it's on, isn't it? Hmm.. let see. Oh, yeah! It is! I'm on camera! Ahem! Hello there! It's me, Uncle Grandpa! And welcome to my ride that I called it (pulls the curtains) Ta-da! "Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure" WooHoo! (walks away as the logo changes to the Cartoon Network Studios annual toon fair logo) '''Announcer: '''Welcome to Cartoon Network Studios annual toon fair. Please be aware that the ride you're about to board is a motion simulator and may be too intense for some guests. You will experience sudden unexpected motions including rapid accelerations, sharp turns, steep dives and climbs, and sudden stops. We advise you not to ride this attraction if you are an expectant mother, have heart, neck or back conditions, abnormal blood pressure, medical sensitivity to fog or strobe effects, recent surgeries, claustrophobia, are prone to dizziness or motion sickness, or have any other conditions that may be aggravated by this experience. Guests must be at least forty inches tall to ride. If your child is not forty inches in height we offer a child swap area. To reduce your wait time kindly keep up with the party ahead of you. Also please remember there is no smoking in any area of the attraction. Please direct any of your questions to one of our Cartoon Network employees. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy your good morning ride. (Logo zooms in) (Cuts to Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Tiny Miracle, Frankenstein, Beary Nice, and Hot Dog Person sitting in the couch, bored) '''Uncle Grandpa: '''Guys guys! '''Mr. Gus: '(Sighs) what is it this time Uncle Grandpa? 'Uncle Grandpa: '''You can't believe what just happened. '''Pizza Steve: '''Is it a cool skateboarder coming to the rv? '''Uncle Grandpa: '''No! '''Mr. Gus: '''Is it a trip to the Bahamas? '''Uncle Grandpa: '''No! '''Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: '(Roars) 'Uncle Grandpa: '''Nope! '''Tiny Miracle: '''Ooh ooh I know, a day at the park. '''Uncle Grandpa: '''You're getting close. '''Frankenstein: '(Roars) '''Uncle Grandpa: '''No! (pulls out a map out of Belly Bag) There is a fair going on at the studios. (Everyone cheers) '''Beary Nice: '''I love a good fair. How about you Hot Dog Person. '''Hot Dog Person: '''I don't. '''Uncle Grandpa: '''Well then lets go! (Uncle Grandpa puts the gear shift to TIME TRAVEL SPEED and the UGRV went so fast it ended up in 2002) '''Contractor: '''Well Yogi, Boo Boo, Scooby Doo, Fred Flintstone, and George Jetson, with this small business loan you should be able to keep the studios open for years to come. '''Yogi Bear: '''Well thank you Fred Seibert. '''Boo Boo: '''Scooby, can you do the honor to sign this contract? '''Scooby Doo: '''Res! (As Scooby is about to sign the contract, the UGRV runs over the contractor and got out of the RV) '''Blossom: '''Girls with superpowers? '''Bubbles: '''That's us. (The Powerpuff Girls put a "Future home for Cartoon Network studios" sign) '''Buttercup: '''Start the demolition guys! (A wrecking ball came as it knocked down the Hanna-Barbera studios) '''Yogi Bear: '''Well then. My times at this studio have been numbered. Bye. (Yogi Bear and Boo Boo drove away in a limousine) '''Uncle Grandpa: '''And that my friends is how the Cartoon Network studios is built. Pre-Show 1 Pre-Show 2 (Uncle Grandpa appears on the screen of the right) '''Uncle Grandpa: Good morning, this is Uncle Grandpa. I bet everyone is having a great time. Universal worker: Sorry to interrupt, but were about to have a demonstration from some well-known creators at Cartoon Network Studios. Uncle Grandpa: *gasp* You mean there here? right now? Universal worker: Yep, and there they are right now. (to be continued) Ride Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Cartoon Network Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:Universal Studios theme parks